joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Brown (Breadverse Unlimited)
Insane= |-|Becoming Insane= |-|Embodiment of Insanity= Summary "LOOK AT MY CUTE FACE! ISN'T IT HAPPY AND AM I NOT PEACEFUL? PLEASE, TELL ME YOUR OPINION!- Charlie before fighting IAmTheBreadMan32" Once upon a time, Sr. Pelo did the Charlie Charlie Challenge. The last thing he saw was Charlie Brown, and after he screamed, he deded after Charlie looked at him. He then devestated Breadverse Unlimited, killed everyone in it, had a good fight against IAmTheBreadMan32, but IAmTheBreadMan32's face got sliced in the process since he got tired after Charlie avoided every trick or attack or power he pulled up and countered it, and reset it. After that IAmTheBreadMan32's ghost quickly removed the concept of Charlie Brown, but it didn't work. So he summoned many clones of himself and eventually Charlie Brown had to retreat. He wasn't defeated, but he was outnumbered. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Charlie Brown Origin: Charlie Brown Gender: Charlie Age: 8 Classification: "Monster", "Kid" Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Striking Strength: Durability: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Becoming Insane Since he wasn't statless becoming insane, I am able to explain the Notable Attack/Techniques. -'Nega-Shitpost Blazer- An evil version of Shitpost Blazer.' '-Blanket Suffocation- Charlie suffocates you with his blanket. It can't EVER be removed, even by reversing the process. But if you can't suffocate, then it just hinders your stats by alot.' '-REPEAT- Charlie repeats the system, bringing his stats back up to maximum whenever he gets damaged or erased. He can also do REPEAT for many other things, such as like' '-*Reverses Attack many times*' '-*REPEAT*' '-*It goes through*' '-Pinkie Knife: See explainations and stuff.' '-Multiple Stabbing Devestation: Unescapable Fate Of Doom: So first, Charlie Brown does Blanket Suffocation, then he spams MAAAAAAAAAAANY Nega-Shitpost Blazers with REPEAT stored inside it, then he makes you unwillingly decrease your stats to 0, as he summons even MORE Nega-Shitpost Blazers with his Multi-Clones, that made Multi-Clones! He then does a Nega-Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb in one second in each hand, but when he fires it, ALL of it turns into bullets as he uses Super Annoying Move That Will Make You Rage Quit on the opponent, hitting the opponent from everywhere on their body, attacking them on all physical, mental, conceptual level.' Ooooh, you thought this was over? Well, if the opponent suddenly comes back, we advance into the second phrase. '-Charlie Brown REPEATS Super Annoying Move That Will Make You Rage Quit a "Undefinable" amount of times every breadsecond, then clones two clones of himself, and they all make SIX Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bombs, throwing it at the opponent. But while it's falling towards the opponent, it all multiplies into ten million small versions of themselves. But the real one uses Pinkie Knife on the opponent, slicing them in half before they go and explode. The hax includes:' '-Ignoring Concepts and Making Concepts' '-Putting up the middle finger to Beyond Statless and bypassing it' '-Using Too Good OVO' '-And pretty much ignoring everything the person uses to try and defend. ' That's his special move. Super Annoying Move That Will Rage Quit- Charlie makes the opponent stay in place. They can't do anything unless Charlie didn't put REPEAT on and they have very bullshit willpower. Too Good OVO- ' '-NOPE BYPASSED '-Too Good OVO *Doesn't Bypass*' '-MWAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH I CAN ALWAYS DEFEAT YOU ALWAYS MWAHAHAHAHA' '-Too Good OVO *Doesn't get defeated*' '-I'm undefeatable' '-Too Good OVO *Defeats*' That's the explaination :D Everything else, hmm.... Ask a really smart person to do it! Others Notable Victories: IAmTheBreadMan32 (Serious) Breadverse Unlimited "Notable Losses" (Actually made himself lose): ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: IAmTheBreadMan32 (Base Form) Theme Song Before he became insane- https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jPgewHpf-q4 After he became insane- https://clyp.it/p5fh45gk (It's basically the same but it's identical to Pelo's Murder) Category:SAVE US PLS Category:PLS Category:NOOO Category:"Demons" Category:"Monsters" Category:Statless Category:Breadverse Unlimited